Chaos
by LeArtemis 1234
Summary: Nasty rude Paul.Furious Poseidon.Kind Triton.Smiling Amphitrite.This is a different take on what Paul's personality is like.This story also focuses on how Poseidon acts more like a father figure to Percy. Lots and lots of romance and angst
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: l do not own PJO

Paul POV

I was supposed to meet my beautiful girlfriend Sally and her son Perseus. To tell the truth l was extremely nervous, l mean he was a teenage boy what if he didn't like me what if..., okay l am rambling it's not as if l care for children much. By the way Sally spoke about him you would think he was a straight A, piano playing student, right? No. Perseus had been expelled from school for several ridiculous things ranging from writing an essay in ancient Greek to bringing a gun to school. The kid was a burden. As soon a Sally was married to me l would dump the kid in an orphanage. I took a deep breath and knocked on their blue apartment door. The door opened to reveal a handsome boy around fourteen years of age, with coal black hair with a grey stripe, tanned skin and startling sea green eyes. He didn't look anything like his mother so he must have got his looks from his l father. His father the jerk l mean what kind of sick man would leave a lovely woman such as when he knew she was pregnant? If l ever saw him l would punch him but by the way Sally spoke of him l knew she still loved him and thought that it wasn't his fault he got 'lost at sea' but a couple of my lessons would soon get rid of that. The coward probably ran away from his responsibility. I was about to carry on cursing his father when Perseus chose to speak at that moment.

"Mom that blowfish guy is here," Percy bellowed. Blowfish, blowfish? You know what its going to be a church funded orphanage for that little f***er.

"It's Blofis dear," consoled Sally in her beautiful soft voice. That's right Sally you tell that spawn of yours.

"Mum," Perseus said in an exasperated tone "You know not only do l relate everything to the sea but l also have good reason." What was his good reason as he just called it?

"Good point," Sally said in a defeated tone. Inwardly l raged. Sally do not be bested by that little miscreant you call your son.

Then she saw me and immediately brightened. "Hello Paul," she sang and granted me a kiss on the cheek but l wanted more so much more

"Hello Sally," l smoothly replied. "Would you like to introduce us," l said inclining my head toward Perseus the spawn.

"Percy meet Paul," she said giving Percy a meaningful look that I couldn't decipher the meaning of.

"Hello," he greeted brusquely.

"Hello," I replied trying to keep my tone polite. "Shall we," I said trying to regain some of my dignity.

We boarded the car and l turned on the engine ready to head to the perfect restaurant. When we arrived the door man took our coats and directed us to our table. I took the liberty of ordering when all of a sudden Percy said "I smell fish."

"Have you got a problem with that," l asked sharply. Just when he was about to answer our dinner arrived, well not cooked. It was lobster and other types of fish that was to be boiled right in front of us still alive. I just love seeing animals suffer. Maybe l can make Sally suffer too. Teach her to be obedient. I looked to see Perseus looking quite ill and in no time at all he ran toward the bin and was sick in repeatedly and showing no sign of stopping. Like l cared. Just then a livid man who looked like an older version of Percy but his sea green eyes were wiser and deeper like the depths of the ocean. His eyes were like the sea in a storm. Raging storms, tsunamis, earthquakes that ever happened could be seen in his eyes. Then l noticed his furious gaze was directed at me and l froze place. I am in deep s**t.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own PJO

Poseidon sighed and carried on watching his son with attentiveness. Despite what most demigods believed most gods like him truly did care for their children. Right at this moment he was watching his son Percy. He watched with a smile on his face as Percy went around the house helping his mother with chores. Hera would have liked him had it not been for the fact that he had been born of a woman who was not his wife. If there was one thing Hera despised it was husbands cheating on their wives but she understood that his situation was different because he did not truly love Amphitrite but married her to secure the peace of his realm. But that did not mean she approved on what he did. He did not enjoy hurting Amphitrite whether it was deliberately or by accident, he just did not love her like she loved him. He shook himself out of his oddly pensive thoughts and turned his gaze back to his son. A mortal man approached Percy and Sally's home. Poseidon instantly disliked this man because although his intentions towards Sally were semi pure, his thought towards his son were disgusting. He carried on watching but did nothing to intervene until it was completely necessary. He was later forced to intervene when the mortal took his son to a fish food restaurant and taunted his son for his disgust. He appeared for a brief second to mortal eyes grabbed the mortal and threw him in a desert and wiped his memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please don't kill me, l know l haven't updated in forever. So sorry, l just didn't feel like it. I know, l know it's a horrible excuse.**

Paul would like to say he was a fairly observant man but when it came to Perseus Jackson he knew they were things he could not see. After waking up in the Saharan desert after his rather disastrous date and with no recollection of how he got there he felt compelled to be nice to the boy. The boy did not even mention the encounter; it was as if it had been wiped from his young mind. His suspicions arose once again when he met the boy's father, it was as if he had seen him before but his mind could not quite grasp where. The moment Sally's face had lit up with a rosy scarlet blush jealousy rose up within him like an angry red tide within him, rising to choke him but he held his tongue. When Sally and his son tried to convince him that the boy's father had left through the window he was not convinced. The faint scent of an ocean breeze tickled his sensitive nose. Hadn't the man said his name was Poseidon and very much like the sea god, the man had radiated power and had eyes like the sea, which were identical Percy's. Was it possible that the very same brooding man he had met but a few hours ago was the same Poseidon that would strike the ground in anger with a trident and cause unruly springs and earthquakes, ship wrecks, and drowning? Yes, it was very possible. Now he had to figure out what do.


End file.
